The Aftermath
by writergirl123
Summary: A year had passed after the incident taken place at Kirby Plaza. Old heroes go on with their normal lives and New heroes emerge. An old enemy returns as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Hi this is my first Heroes fan fiction, I am also currently writing one for Meet The Robinsons as well. Well to elaborate more on the given plot, Sylar who everyone was dead naturally isn't and so he then seeks out for revenge. We will be seeing new heroes emerge (These people I own but the original characters from the movie I do not own) and also we will be seeing more of the old characters.**_

_**Note: Lines in Italic are thoughts of the person except for the narrator and when it comes to Ando and Hiro's conversations just imagine it to be in Japanese. Thanks! Enjoy reading! **_

_One year, six months and fifteen days, seven hours and six minutes… This was how long since the incident taken place at Kirby Plaza. Everything had gotten back to normal; each hero went back to their own normal lives not wanting to relieve the painful memory. Peter and Nathan both survived the explosion. D.L. and Matt were able to recover from the gunshots, Hiro after he arrive din another time managed to teleport back to his normal time in Japan where he was soon congratulated by Ando for his completed mission. Claire soon moved back to her foster dad in Texas having missed his company but often visits her real father, Nathan in Manhattan. Mohinda along with Molly stayed in Los Angeles having a house near Matt's and his wife along with their first born Kyle. _

_**Claire and Noah Bennett**_

_**Odessa, Texas**_

"All set for school Claire-bear?" her father eagerly asked as Claire walked down from the stairs from her room to the living room with a bag clutched at her right hand.

"Yeah dad I'm all set," she said smiling as she gave him a hug and dashed out the door to her car.

"Have a safe day!" he called out as he watched the car pull away _"It's good to have things back to normal," _he said then headed back inside the house.

_**Peter and Nathan Petrelli **_

_**Manhattan**_

"Alright I'm off to work," Peter called out from the kitchen after he kissed his mother, Angela on the cheek.

"Alright," Angela said as she smiled watching her son walk out the door. Minutes later Nathan came down from his room.

"Left already?" he asked when he saw that Peter was nowhere in sight.

"I'm afraid so," Angela answered as she helped herself to some buttered toast. She took another one and handed it to Nathan who took it and ate.

"Now I really have to go," he said looking at his watch realizing that he was almost late for his meeting with the board of trustees.

"Very well,'' Angela said receiving another kiss from him and watched again as her elder son went out the door.

_**D.L. Hawkins, Niki and Micah Sanders**_

_**Las Vegas**_

"Micah hurry up baby" Niki called from her kitchen as she prepared the sandwich for his snack for school. A few minutes her son came out of his room dressed for school.

"Ready to get going to school?" D.L. said coming out from the den smiling as he wrapped his arms around Niki and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah I'm good," Micah said as he picked up his lunchbox from the kitchen counter table and kissed Niki on the cheek as well. D.L. then together with Micah headed to the garage for the car.

"Bye baby I love you!" Niki said as she waved at the two and watched the car drive away. When the car was out of view she walked back inside the house and started on cleaning the house. She tied her hair into a ponytail by the mirror when he alter Jessica said "Just let it down". Niki smiled and pulled out the elastic band and wore a clip instead.

_**Mohinda Suresh, Molly Walker, Matt Parkman**_

_**Los Angeles**_

"Will I like it in my new school?" Molly asked Mohinda anxiously as she walked alongside him towards the car.

"Of course you will!" Mohinda exclaimed smiling at her. As they continued walking from the next house Matt had gotten out the door after saying goodbye to his wife, Janice and his son, Kyle. He turned his head when Molly called out his name and waved at her and Mohinda who waved back smiling.

"So off to your first day of school?" he asked Molly once he had gotten near to them. He shook hands with Mohinda the smiled at Molly.

"Yeah but I'm kind of nervous and scared," she said sheepishly looking at the ground.

Matt looked at Mohinda then back at Molly lifting her chin saying "Molly, it's ok to be afraid and nervous, but just do your best to enjoy and forget about your nervousness" he said. Molly nodded in understanding

"It's ok now, I don't have to be afraid because I have my two heroes with me," she said smiling brightly at the two who beamed.

_**Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi**_

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

Hiro silently hums as he polishes his samurai sword in his Vice President office, his sister Kimiko, the new president of Yamagato Inc. came in. He sighed then said "If only I was here that time it happened I could have stopped it," he said referring to the incident about his father.

Kimiko looked at her brother then sighed and placed a hand in her shoulder "It's not your fault" she said. Hiro then turned to face her with tears forming in his eyes and hugs her.

"Hiro, have you seen Kimiko anywhere, there's some papers for her to sign-oh," he said stopping when he saw the two and retreated back silently.

_(As scenes flash by each of the characters going on with their usual normal life) _

_Each day passes since the incident, yet our heroes go on with their usual life not knowing when their abilities will be once again needed._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_

_**I hope you guys likes the first part, it basically shows all the past heroes and how they're coping with going back to normal lives ever since the incident taken place at Kirby plaza. We see new heroes in our next chapter, Isabelle Fuentes who like Peter absorb powers from other heroes and keep them. Jake who can control water and Hannah who can control earth**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the first one **_

_**Manhattan**_

"Hey give that back!" 17 year old Isabelle shouted as her younger brother David ran off with her purple and blue backpack.

"You'll have to catch me first!" he said making faces at her.

"I said GIVE THEM BACK!" she said raising her voice in a form of order. She stopped when she saw her brother stop suddenly and turned to return the backpack. Shocked but thankful to have her backpack back with her she took it and raced upstairs to her room. Upstairs she opened her laptop and started surfing the net while drinking soda. Her mom soon came up to her room to check if she was doing her homework.

"Isabelle! Didn't I tell you homework first," she said angrily placing her hands on her hips.

"Later," Isabelle muttered not taking her eyes of the screen making her mom angry.

"No, not later you will do your homework now!" she said raising her voice.

"Mom, I said I'll do it later. Will you just go and fall down the stairs?!" she said angrily practically shouting at her. To her great surprise her mom suddenly turned around and fell leaving Isabelle to scream.

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself later as sat on her bed trembling a bit. Strange things such as this had occurred to her ever since she met that woman with the man in glasses on a vacation to Texas. She continued trembling until her father came into the room and put an arm around her as she sobbed her apology. Luckily her mom would be alright but needed to rest in the hospital for a few days.

_**Las Vegas**_

In a small apartment nearby a young boy at the age of ten sat by the windowsill of his room watching the raindrops fall on his window, he eagerly traced the raindrop fall with his finger as Hannah, and his mother came in the room with a plate of cookies. "Jake, I baked you some cookies" she said smiling as she settled the plate down on a table nearby.

"Thanks mom," he said as she directed his attention to the plate of cookies and started to eat one.

"So how was school today?" she asked her son anxiously hoping that he had made some new friends since they moved to Las Vegas.

"It was fine," he answered after he had drunk a glass of lemonade which was next to the plate.

"Made any new friends?" she asked and smiled when her son gave a nod as he sipped his drink.

"There's this one girl Ellis and this boy Micah who I think is like you and me" he said

"What do you mean like you and me?" Hannah asked her son curiously.

"Like how I can play with water and how you're so good with plants," he said

Hannah smiled then said to him "And what special ability can Micah and Ellis do?" she asked her son.

"Oh Ellis isn't the one with special abilities it's Micah and he tells me he can tell electronic devices what to do," he answered his mom.

"I see," Hannah smiled at her son and picked up the plate which was now empty and kissed her son on the forehead "I love you," she said.

"I love you too mom," Jake replied as he hugged his mom in return.


	3. Chapter 3

_**New York **_

"A ride to Manhattan?" the man from the car said to a man wearing a dark jacket and covering his face who simply nodded.

"Why sure of course I can take you there since I'm going there myself," he said smiling at the stranger. "So do you want to sit at the side or the back?" he asked the stranger. Minutes later the stranger opened the man's door and flung him to a nearby post where he immediately dies with a flick of his fingers.

"I'll sit in the front," the stranger said as he got into the car and drove away. When the face appears the person is no one else but Sylar. He then pulls out a picture taken from a painting and mutters angrily at it

"Petrelli…"

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry this is so short since it's just an introduction to our villain who is no one else but Sylar. Hope you enjoyed it even if it is so short. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_

_**This chapter shows our three new heroes being discovered by some of our old heroes.**_

_**In this chapter you will also witness Sylar having his first two victims and claiming their powers. I hope this will make up for the last Chapter.**_

_**Manhattan **_

Peter walked towards the park to stretch for a while before heading home. As he sits on one of the benches his ability of telepathy works and he starts to hear thoughts of people all around him

"_I wish I could just die,"_

"_Why is this even happening to me?"_

"_Such a terrible day, my boss just gave me a good shout and now this,"_

He clutched his head due to the severe headache it was giving him, moment later though it stopped except for one voice

"Are you ok?" Isabelle asked him coming home from school that day.

"Yeah I'm ok," Peter said brushing it off "_Who is this girl?"_

Shocked that she could hear his thoughts Isabelle answered "Uh I'm Isabelle, Isabelle Fuentes" she said.

Astonished that she could hear him Peter said "How did you?" he asked her but stopped when he saw her hands glowing.

"What's happening to my hands?!" Isabelle screamed as she looked at them.

"Ok just come down gently," Peter said trying to calm her down but it was too late since Isabelle had ran unknowingly tripping over a stone and breaking her neck and leg. Peter then hurriedly ran after her and picked her up. To astonishment minutes later she suddenly got up and fixed her broken bones and showed no physical injuries

"What just happened?" she asked now on then verge of tears.

"It's alright" Peter said helping her to a nearby bench. "Are you ok?" he asked her anxiously hoping she was in no serious hurt.

"I'll be ok," she said reassuringly. She looked at Peter for a while then repeated her question to him. "What just happened back there?" she asked hoping for answers.

Peter looked at her then said "I think you have some sort of special ability, in your case I believe is the ability to mimic other people's abilities like me," he said answering her question.

"Oh," she said thinking for a while. "So I can copy their abilities?" she asked Peter who nodded in return. She hesitated for a moment before saying "I...I met a woman; well I sort of bumped into her and ever since then I can tell people what I want them to do" she said.

Realizing the new power he had Peter decided to test it out "Stand up and jump five times" he said in a commanding voice. Almost immediately Isabelle got up and started jumping five times, her face looking blank. "Isabelle," he said shaking her a bit which brought her out of her trance.

"What happened?" she asked blinking.

"Well it looks like I just copied your ability as you copied mine," Peter said as the two went back to their bench.

"So since you have more than one copied abilities, this means there's more people like us?" she asked him curiously.

Nodding again Peter answered "My brother and many others,"

"I see," Isabelle said looking down at the ground below.

"Uh hey it's getting kind of late, don't you think your parents will be worried?" he asked her concerned.

"No it's alright, my mom's in the hospital and my dad's with her but I do have to go to take care of my brother," she said getting up.

"I'll take you there," Peter said getting up as well. So the two then walked to Isabelle's house and they shared a lot of things about each other.

"So there's this girl Claire who's the same age as me?" she said.

"Yeah, my niece," Peter answered.

"I can't wait to meet her," she said excitedly.

"Soon, when she comes to visit," Peter said.

"Ok then I'm home! Thanks for everything Mr. Petrelli," she said smiling.

"Call me Peter, and it was no problem," he said giving a little wave as he watched her enter the house.

_**Las Vegas**_

The doorbell rings in the Jensen residence and when Hannah goes to open the door she sees Jake along with a friend of his from school.

"Mom, this is Micah," Jake said introducing Micah to his mom.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Jensen," he said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too Micah, umm do your parents know you're here?" she asked him.

"Yes, my mom came along as well," Micah said revealing Niki appearing behind him.

"Hi I'm Niki Sanders, Micah's mom" she said reaching out her hand to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Hannah" she said shaking Niki's hand. "Oh please come in," she said letting them in and showing them to the living room.

"C'mon Micah, I want to show you my room," Jake said pulling Micah's hand as the two ran to his room leaving the two adults to talk.

"Micah's told me a lot about you," Niki began in the conversation.

"Yes, so has my Jake," Hannah said gazing at the door of her son's room.

"So you can control earth am I right?" Niki asked her.

"Yes, I guess I can," Hannah replied back smiling.

Niki changing to Jessica said "That's impressive, way better power than mine,"

When Niki had taken over again she said "I'm sorry you'll have to forgive my alter Jessica, she's my sister," Niki said apologetically.

"It's alright you have split persons and superhuman strength I get it," Hannah said smiling again at her.

"You got that right sweetie," Jessica said taking control of Niki but immediately switching again to normal.

The two then continued talking until it had gotten to be late. "I'm afraid I have to go or my husband will be worried," Niki said looking at the clock nearby which read 5:00.

"I understand," Hannah said then went to the door to call Jake and Micah. "Jake, Micah needs to go now," she said. Both boys exited the room and Micah headed for the door together with Niki.

"It was nice meeting you Hannah," Niki said smiling as both ladies shook hands again then waved goodbye.

"Mom…" Jake said facing his mother who closed the door behind them.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"I'm really glad I made a new friend," he said beaming with delight smiling

"I'm so happy for you," Hannah said bending down to hug her son who hugged back.

_**Downtown New York**_

Sylar continued driving on his way to Manhattan but stopped when he noticed two figures nearby drinking coffee at a shop. He stopped the car and analyzed the figures and recognized them to be Maya and Alejandro Herrera

"I don't know if we should return to Honduras or not Alejandro," Maya sighed as she sipped her coffee finishing it.

"Maya, there is nothing more we can do here. The best thing is to go back home," Alejandro said getting up and paid their bill. After the two then walked towards the hotel they were staying in. As they passed a dark alley they felt a dark presence following them but paid no attention to it. After walking for a few more minutes Maya started to speak.

"Alejandro I think we are lost," she said looking at her brother.

Before he could answer Sylar stepped out in front of them with an evil smile "Maybe I can help," he said then raised his finger and opened their head to get their brain for their abilities. Alejandro first with Maya screaming then her next.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los Angeles Police Station**_

"Hello?" a female officer answered the phone three hours after the attack in Las Vegas. She nodded slowly then said "Officer Hanson!".

A woman in blonde short hair walked towards the female officer and took the phone "Officer Hanson here, I see," she said with a serious look in her face.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as he approached her holding a donut in his hand.

Audrey sighed as she put down the phone "It's Sylar," she began "He's alive…"

"What?! No! Hiro killed him we saw it!" he said in exclamation.

"Well he must have found some sort of way to live again," answered him.

"But he never got to take Claire's powers so he wouldn't be able to heal," Matt said looking for some loophole.

"Matt, I know how you feel. But this is real so make it a reality!" she said shouting then turned back to her workstation.

Matt still not positively believing her went to get his cell phone and called Mohinder who was at home working on his genetics project.

"Hello…" his voice came from Matt's line.

"Mohinder, he's back," Matt said feeling shaky, inside

"What? Who?" Mohinder said looking at Molly who as watching anxiously next to him.

"Sylar," Matt said then after an intake of air he continued "Look I don't know how but he's back,"

"What do you mean he's back?" Mohinder asked in confusion.

"I don't know but he is," Matt said as he paced around his office.

"Ok I'm on it," Mohinder answered then turned off his phone.

"What's wrong?" Molly said sensing something wrong.

"You're about to find out," Mohinder said turning on his phone again and dialing a number "Hello Mr. Bennett? We have a problem…"

**Mohinder and Molly's house**

_Once alerted Noah Bennett along with Claire went off to Las Vegas, Claire soon alerted Peter and Nathan who flew the next minute although Peter took a detour to Japan where he picked up Hiro leaving Ando behind but assured that he would help soon. Niki, Micah and D.L. also took the next trip there after Matt had contacted them._

_It was kind of awkward at first to be seeing each other since the tragedy but soon they all warmed up to each other and started with their meeting._

"I'm sorry, I thought I…" Hiro said the moment silence filled all of them as they seated at the living room.

"It's not your fault Hiro," Nathan said in a political manner "This isn't anybody's fault," he added looking at the rest whose faces were either looking down at the floor or at each other.

"Look, the thing is he's back," Mr. Bennett started.

"And he'll be wanting revenge," Peter said in a small voice as Claire looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"We can stop him, "Mohinder said getting up from and starting to walk "We can do it, we just have to work together,"

"So what do we do?" D.L. asked his arms around Niki. Micah sat near Molly drinking ice tea.

"Well I still don't have a plan yet," Mohinder answered taking his seat again.

"We could stab him again like before," Micah suggested as his parents smiled.

"Yes but there's that possibility that he _might _come back again like now," Nathan pointed out while most of the rest agreed. "But it was a good answer, especially for someone so young."

"First things first," Matt said as everyone began to fall silent again "Where is he now?"

The next minute Mohinder got up from his seat and took the map book which Molly used to track down those who she would concentrate really hard on. As she held the push pin she slowly flipped the pages until her she pushed it on a place in the map.

"Manhattan," Peter said being the first to recognize the place. Immediately Nathan grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called Heidi.

"Hello?" her voice sounded letting Nathan breathe a sigh of relief.

"Heidi, where's mom?" he asked. Moments later he began conversing to his mother to go into hiding for safety after explaining everything to her.

After he put off his cell he said "Well me and Peter are here, the family's going into hiding so I don't think we'll have a problem with him looking for us,"

"I don't think he's looking for you," Molly said which confused everyone.

"What are you talking about Molly?" Mohinder asked going closer to her.

"The place where I put the push pin passed your home," she said observing the map again.

"She's right," Nathan said looking closer as well.

"So where is he headed?" Claire asked speaking for the first time.

"Probably here but I don't know who lives here," Molly said but Peter looked stunned and said "Isabelle…"

_**Isabelle's house**_

_**Manhattan**_

"Isabelle please get the doorbell," her fathers voice called out and the fifteen year old gradually stood up and walked to open it.

"May I help you?" she asked the man when she had opened it.

"I'm looking for Ms. Isabelle Fuentes," Sylar said taking off his cap.

Isabelle didn't know what to respond until her father came to the door. "Excuse me sir, what may I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Isabelle Fuentes sir," he said repeating his request.

"And what would you want with her?" her father asked

"I am a doctor, my name is Mohinder Suresh and I believe your daughter has some sort of special ability which I may be able to help with," he answered.

"Well I can assure you Mr. Suresh my daughter is fine so I don't think we would be in need of you assistance," Isabelle's father said pushing the door to close it but then Sylar, with a wave of his hand burst open the door causing Isabelle's father to crash into a wall and die instantly. Isabelle screamed when Sylar started to approach her, he raised his hand and started to open her brain. The thin red line of blood then started oozing out from the top of her head as she screamed again for help. Surprisingly the wound healed and she remembered that she had an ability.

"Get out of my house," she said in a commanding tone.

Sylar merely laughed as he heard her voice, he was too powerful to overcome such, even the great Sara Ellis herself couldn't persuade him to kill himself.

Realizing that it wasn't working Isabelle continued to run to her room but was stopped by the force of his hand. Again he tried to cut open her head but again he failed as it healed. As she struggled, Isabelle managed to break free from the force and continued running. Before Sylar could stop her again she turned to block herself but instead caused him t o crash into a wall. Unknowingly she had been able to copy his power of telekinesis.

Walking closer she inched nearer and nearer to his lifeless body wondering if he was still alive or dead. As she was only an inch form him he suddenly woke up and she screamed running out of the house. After running after about a long distance she bumped into Peter who had just teleported back to Manhattan with Claire along.

"Isabelle, just calm down ok," he said as he comforted her while Claire helped as well.

After she had calmed down Peter along with Claire brought her back to Matt's house where everyone else waited for them.

"Is this her?" Mohinder asked once they arrived safe and sound.

"Yeah," Peter said letting her sit on the couch.

"Is she going to be alright?" Micah asked his parents.

"She's going to be fine baby," Niki answered his question.

"So you have the same powers as Peter does?" Nathan asked her. She nodded back in respond.

"I think I have her name here in my father's list," Mohinder said grabbing it from his room. "Here we go, Isabelle Fuentes. Power Mimicry"

"May I see that list?" Niki asked. When she was handed the list she discovered that Hannah was also on it but apparently not Jake.

"Baby, What's wrong?" D.L. asked her.

"It's nothing, it's just that I know who she is," she said referring to Hannah's name.

"So?" Mohinder asked.

"I think Sylar might be after her too," she answered.

Once Isabelle had calmed down Claire went over to talk with her. "So how long have you known Peter?" she asked.

"A couple of days ago," she replied.

"You know it's kind of cool to have someone my age that is somewhat like me," Claire said smiling at Isabelle who smiled back.

Going back to Niki and Mohinder, Niki took out her cell phone and called Hannah to ensure that she was safe.

"Of course I'm alright Niki, why is something wrong?" Hannah asked from her house.

"Yes, everything's just fine, I was just checking," Niki replied in relief and closed her phone.

"Is Jake alright mom?" Micah asked her.

"Yes baby, he is," she said hugging him tightly.

"So we know he's back and out for more power," Matt said. "But how do we stop him this time?" he asked the group.

Everyone looked at each other hoping someone had the answer but after a few minutes of silence Nathan suddenly got up.

"Well I've had enough of this meeting," he said walking towards the door.

"Nathan, where are you going?" Peter asked catching up to him.

"Back to my wife, my kids and our mother," he said "I don't care if you stay here all you want but I have my other family to protect,"

"But what about Claire?" he asked "Isn't she your family?" he said adding anger.

Nathan sighed then said to him "I'm sorry Peter," and with that he flew into the air back to his family.


End file.
